


Loki's Prison

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before Thor 2, still fits in the verse though it lacks certain facts. Thus it lacks spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Prison

The first few days were not too bad. Loki could assume there was some need to show mercy, so his cell was… clean. It was solid, well built, well maintained. His magic bound and food brought to him. 

No one was to talk to him. After a few months he got a new guard. They talked to him, said they were surprised he wasn’t trying to slither his way out.

He laughed.

"and go where?"

They were told not to speak to him. 

Time went on. He could get books, so he studied. He reread his favorite tales from his childhood, became familiar with fashion trends and current affairs (a week late, the system even for the ‘son’ of the king was still slow) as well as new exorcises and forms of poetry he hadn’t heard and probably never would.

His mother, he couldn’t really bring himself to call her anything else, came when she could. The only person he could speak to and he knew she couldn’t tell him things, but they could still talk. 

Her visits waned as she grew tired, her own rest soon at hand. 

He didn’t know when she entered or if she even had by the time Thor came to him.

He had spoken to few else.

He kept his composure, his brother’s displeased face humorous given the situation. Given that he knew not the tortures ones own mind can inflict. 

So Loki agreed.

So Loki kept the same face, not a flinch, when Thor said “when” instead of “if”.

After all, he deserved it didn’t he?


End file.
